Experience and Leveling up
Level A higher level can be reached whenever the exp bar of lower level is filled. Different level gives different rewards once you reach another level, but all level gives you Unlock Box Exp To reach higher levels, you have to gain exp. Exp can be gained by every single attack from mining wood, stones, ores or crafting items. Exp does not gain from attack enemies, animals or being attacked. Nor driving car, boat, looting, breaking dropped items gain level. Higher level requires higher amount of exp to reach to higher one. Tips Regularly Woodfalls give you more wood than cutting a tree, and less hit than either, but if you harvest wood by cutting a tree, it gives you more exp than normal, and it also gives you fiber, meanwhile in Farmer Island, Woodfalls only gathered near the fox zone, that means when you harvest Woodfalls at night, you might be attacked. Because every time you craft a thing it gives you a little of exp, and all exp from different things are equal, so you can get exp faster if you craft more things from Wood plank, it's cheap, fast craft and most benefits at early levels. All your rewards are stored in Inbox, that means if you don't drag them to your inventory, it still be there, you don't have to drag all of them, especially Spark Plug when you don't have enough oil for your car, Fishing Rod or Chair/ Table/ Painting when you haven't build house yet. Reward per level This list is on update This list show you reward you might get per each level you reach. Some tips for leveing up rewards usage At the first time play game, if you spends 1,5h for playing, you can reach level 10 very easily, due to exp bar is small at first. Remember do not try to make a fishing rod because at level 6 you get a free fishing rod. At level 2, 8x fat should be used in order to craft a stone furniture, which is very important at early and mid game. At level 3, Fat should be stored to craft another stone furniture if you did kill some animals to get some fat, or if you do not build a stone furniture yet, fat can be used to help you build it. Metal should be stored for making Woodbench At level 4, rope can be used to craft a well or help you craft a bow, at early level, when you don’t have enough basic items, you can’t not and it’s not necessary to craft clothes. Clothes should be stored in order to craft clothes later, you don’t have to craft bandage at this level because at the next level you will get a small first-aid kid. At level 5, if you’re not being hurted, you can storeda small first-aid kid in order to upgrade into a medium/ big first-aid kid, with more effective. Spark Plug may not needed, so you just leave it there, because if you really used up the current Spark Plug in the Car, that mean you also used up motor oil or Car Wheel, so you can’t use Car even though you got a new Spark Plug. At level 6, you can leave Fishing Rod on Inbox because Fishing is not as effective as hunting deer. At level 15, at least you have to get a Brick/ Wooden Garden, if not, 10x Black Soil will help you, if you’ve enough ingredients to make foundations, don’t throw Black Soil away, it will help you a lot later.